De paseo con el abuelo
by TrixBB
Summary: La vida ha sido generosa con él y le ha otorgado una pequeña segunda oportunidad... Siento que no puedo respirar, ya solo faltan CINCO!


Sentada a la mesa de una cocina que se hallaba en un desorden acogedor, tomaban desayuno una niña de alrededor de 3 años que disfrutaba una ensalada de frutas y, junto a ella, el agente Seeley Joseph Booth que comía cereal, mientras observaba la mirada atenta con que su hija le escuchaba narrarle un cuento.

El hombre gesticulaba alegremente y en voz alta le contaba a la niña una historia que involucraba princesas, príncipes, valientes guerreros, brujas y hechiceros… la madre de la niña los observaba en silencio desde la puerta de la cocina, disfrutando de la escena y sonriendo al descubrir que el relato de su pareja correspondía al caso en el que se encontraban trabajando, pero que Booth había transformado en una historia de cuentos de hadas apta para la edad de su hija.

"Y entonces lady Huesos descubrió que la malvada bruja había utilizado una poción mágica para que la princesa olvidara todo lo ocurrido esa noche" indicó el agente, la niña comía su ensalada atenta al relato de su padre, regalándole sonrisas cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. "Al saber eso, el valiente guerrero sir Seeley partió veloz en su caballo para atrapar a la malvada bruja antes de que escapara…" prosiguió con el relato, poniéndose de pie de un salto para imitar los movimientos del guerrero montando a caballo.

En ese momento descubrió que la mujer que más amaba en la tierra se encontraba parada en la entrada de la cocina observándolos, se dirigió hacia ella finalizando el relato "y después de encerrar a la bruja en la torre más alta del reino, el valiente guerrero Seeley regresó con lady Huesos para agradecerle por toda su ayuda…", y dicho esto, hizo una reverencia a la madre de su hija, se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas como hacían los caballeros en las historias que narraba a la pequeña y sujetando una de las manos de la mujer deposito con veneración un beso sobre ella, luego se incorporó y tiernamente la besó en los labios.

"Qué lindo cuento papá" los interrumpió la voz de la niña, ambos se separaron dejando atrás el maravilloso lugar al que se sentían transportados cada vez que se besaban, y se acercaron a la pequeña. Booth volvió a ocupar su lugar en la mesa, pero antes de terminar con su cereal, estiró una mano cerrada por encima de la mesa hacia su hija, a lo que la pequeña niña correspondió levantando a su vez una de sus pequeñas manos en forma de puño y tocando con ella el puño de su padre, al tiempo que ambos se regalaban la mayor de sus sonrisas. Brennan observó el gesto con alegría, la reconfortaba comprobar que su pequeña había heredado las habilidades interpersonales tan desarrolladas de su padre, se sentó junto a ellos sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de naranja, recibiendo un guiño afectuoso de su pareja.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó el hombre mientras acariciaba con suavidad por encima de la mesa, una de las manos de la hermosa mujer con la que compartía su vida desde hacia muchos años, si se lo preguntaban, podía jurar que era desde siempre. "Sí, cubrí las necesidades fisiológicas propias de la edad de nuestros bebes, los alimenté, los cambié y casi al mismo tiempo se quedaron dormidos" respondió la antropóloga con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios. La pequeña ni parpadeó ante las palabras de su madre, estaba totalmente acostumbrada a los términos científicos que ella solía emplear al referirse a sus hermanos, además su mamá hablaba así prácticamente todo el tiempo.

De pronto escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta, la pequeña niña brincó de su asiento y corrió hacia la puerta gritando alborozadamente "¡abuelo, llegaste abuelo, llegaste!", y con no poca dificultad logró girar el picaporte para luego perderse de un salto en los brazos del hombre que acababa de ingresar a la casa.

Con su nieta en brazos, cerró la puerta y entonces escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su Tempe "papá, estamos desayunando, ven a la cocina", al ingresar a la habitación fue testigo de una escena encantadora que lo hizo agradecer a la vida por permitirle vivir para disfrutar de momentos como ese. Sentados a la mesa estaban los padres de su nieta, acariciándose mutuamente con ternura por sobre la mesa, mientras que con habilidad ganada por la práctica terminaban de desayunar empleando la mano que aún tenían libre.

El abuelo colocó delicadamente a su nieta sobre la silla que evidentemente le correspondía, pues frente a ella había un pequeño bol en el que todavía quedaban algunos trozos de fruta y un vaso de leche a medio beber. Se acercó a su hija y envolviéndola por los hombros con uno de sus brazos la besó suavemente en la cabeza, luego a manera de saludo colocó una mano abierta sobre uno de los hombros del hombre que había transformado la vida de su hija.

"¿Y adónde irán hoy?" preguntó el ex francotirador mirando directamente a los ojos del hombre mayor, "es nuestro lugar secreto" le respondió el abuelo de su única hija, "pero estense tranquilos, les puedo asegurar que es un lugar hermoso con mucha vegetación y espacio para que mi nieta pueda correr e investigar", añadió guiñándole un ojo cómplice a la pequeña.

Desde que la niña había dejado los pañales, Max se había empeñado en formar parte activa de la vida de su nieta. Si lo pensaba bien estaba tratando de reconciliarse con la vida por todos los años que se mantuvo alejado de su propia hija, agradecido por esta segunda oportunidad que el destino le estaba permitiendo disfrutar. Al ver a la pequeña niña no podía evitar recordar a Tempe cuando tenía la misma edad, los mismos ojos inquietos, enormes, azules, las mismas preguntas inacabables que no admitían demora, el mismo afecto desbordante que prodigaba sin límite a todos los que formaban parte de su pequeña vida.

"De acuerdo Max… no seremos nosotros los que fuercen a un abuelo y su nieta a romper un pacto entre ellos" afirmó comprensivamente el agente, "pero recuerda que deben regresar antes del mediodía porque tenemos una invitación para pasar una tarde de piscina con los Hodgings", apuntó la antropóloga. "¡Sí mamá!" exclamó emocionada la pequeña bajando de su asiento y acercándose a su madre para besarla en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

Luego se giró hacia su padre y estuvo a punto de besarlo a él también, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el hombre la levantó en brazos diciendo en tono juguetón "lamento informarle señorita Booth que usted está olvidando lavarse esos pequeños dientecitos" y entre risas, la llevó al baño para ayudarla a lavarse los dientes antes de salir con el abuelo.

"Y, ¿cómo están el par de diablillos?" preguntó Max a su hija, dedicándole una mirada divertida. "Se encuentran evolucionando satisfactoriamente de acuerdo a la edad cronológica que les corresponde" contestó la científica mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "O sea todo bien con ese dúo" aclaró él, "y ¿tú cómo estás?" agregó. "Me encuentro perfectamente de salud, aunque me provoca dormir con mayor frecuencia que antes del nacimiento de los gemelos" respondió la mujer mientras daba un mordisco al emparedado que acababa de preparar. "Claro hija, es lo normal, esos traviesos están abusando de su madre… pero tú puedes con todo", puntualizó tomando una de las manos de su hija entre las suyas y apretándola ligeramente.

"Aquí tienes Max" se escuchó la voz del agente que ingresaba a la cocina, "te hago entrega de mi posesión más valiosa" prosiguió, mientras colocaba la mano de la pequeña niña entre las manos de su abuelo. "Entonces vámonos, la vida nos espera" respondió el hombre, sujetando a la pequeña por la mano camino a la puerta.

El trayecto fue largo como siempre, pero existía un vínculo entre ellos que les permitía saber lo que pasaba por sus mentes prácticamente sin decir palabras. Los dos disfrutaban de esos paseos solos, Max le cantaba canciones a su nieta, la niña le hacía innumerables preguntas sobre todas las cosas que llamaban su atención, preguntas que al abuelo le fascinaba contestar. Después de más de media hora de viaje por fin llegaron a su destino.

Max ayudó a la pequeña niña a bajar del auto, y en lo que se distrajo para coger el paquete que tenía en el asiento de atrás, la inquieta criatura aprovechó para lanzarse a correr hacia el lugar que tan bien conocía. El hombre presuroso caminó detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla. Su nieta corría alegremente sobre el césped en la dirección correcta, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, y fue recién entonces que el hombre mayor la pudo alcanzar. La niña se giró para comprobar que su abuelo estaba junto a ella y lo tomó de la mano. El hombre no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas cuando escuchó a su pequeña decir "hola abuela, aquí estamos nosotros otra vez…"


End file.
